Silence and trust
by Larthis
Summary: A woman must keep a promise to her brother. And for that, she will bear a very difficult secret. Now complete!
1. Two missions, one path

_This is a story I wrote ten years ago. It may be a little simple compared to my recent fanfic (if you are reading Heart, mind and soul), but believe me that my writing style has evolved since then._

_I don't make mayor changes to the original story, so if you notice some big jumping of time between chapters, it is just that I let the original story go by._

_The writting may be a little weird because in some parts I hide on purpose who am I writing about, and in many parts I try to avoid using the personal pronouns "he" and "she"… you may understand later why._

_I don't own any of the characters (except for Larthis, of course) and I wrote this because I really loved Dumas' books._

__

_Larthis_

  


************************************************************************  


  
It was about ten in the morning, when in the forest sounded the galloping of two horses. The song of the birds filled the air and the sun gave a special beauty to the place.

One of the riders stopped in front of several white and yellow flower bushes. The other one slowed a little to watch.

- You want to gather some of them, isn't true?.- asked when seeing the first rider dismount and pick up a white flower.

- You know how happy feels mother with some fresh flowers at home. Go ahead.-

As answer, the second rider dismounted too.

The sound of unsheated steel got the attention of the first rider. Saw the sword in the floor and did the same gesture. Standing one in front of the other, with both swords between them, they stared at each other.

- You know my life's mission.- began the second rider, extending an arm to the front.- I know yours… if you agree with me, whatever happens, we will accomplish them while one of us is alive… As your brother, I swear it on my sword.-

Finishing this words, the other rider also extended an arm.

- You know my mission, and I know yours… and as your sister, I also swear it on my sword.-

Both smiled and embraced. Taking his sword, the man mounted again.

- Try to return before the time to eat.- and he went away. The young woman saw him until he dissapeared and continued picking up flowers.

*************************************************************************

Several hours later, she was returning as fast as she could. Picking up the bouquet had delayed her, and she didn't want to arrive after sunset.

The horse slowed by itself. The young, stranged by this, dismounted and walked the rest of the path. When she reached the border of the forest, she felt her blood freezing in her veins. The bouquet fell from her hands.

Her home was in flames.

She ran to find her brother's body a few meters from the door. She aproached, finding that he was still alive.

- Someone drew the people to a rebelion…- his voice was shaking. Closed his eyes with a pain spasm and continued telling his sister what happened.- They took our parents away, murdered them before I arrived, and attacked me when I came… they were burning everything…- he watched the pain in his sister's eyes, and spoke one last time before he died.- You know my mission, and I know yours… we will accomplish them while one of us is alive…-

The man's eyes closed forever. His sister extended her layer to cover his body and entered the mansion to rescue whatever she could.

Several hours later, past midnight, in front of the tomb she made for her brother, the woman was praying… she knew what she had to do, and she would do it. She raised slowly and walked to her horse. The chilling wind made her notice her recently cut hair and the big clothes that covered her body. She took a letter from a saddlebag and read it one more time:

_"To Treville, captain of the musketeers,_

_ I send to you this young man for trainning as one of your musketeers. He is brave, fast and very talented. He will become a valuable member. Regarding your attention…"_

Part of the page was burned, leaving only her father's signature left. She carefully took away the letter and put on her hat. She mounted and went far away… to another place.

She would acommplish both missions at the same time…

*************************************************************************

She arrived to Paris a short time later. Was entering the musketeers headquarters while thinking in the first problem she had to solve: women were not allowed to join. During all the trip she had been thinking how to manage that problem and was confident in her success. Her trial would be Treville…

She waited to be received and entered the office. Took off her hat and watched the man that was sitting in front of her.

- Sit down.- she obeyed and hoped her plan worked.

Treville observed her for a moment and stood up to face the window.

- Can you explain the matter that brings you to Paris, boy?- A relieved shadow corssed her eyes, but she quickly stood up and gave him the letter.

She remained standed while Treville read the letter carefully. Fortunately she helped her father to write several of his documents and could write a little adittion to the letter.

Treville took out several papers and quill and ink. He placed in front of her.

- You can write here so I can understand you.- a new relief crossed her heart… she had to avoid speaking, so no one could detect her female voice. No one would make speak a mute person. She sat down again.

- What is your name?.-

She took the quill and wrote taking good care of using a different writing.

_ "Larthis"_

- Here it says that you can't talk, and that you fight with double sword for some very acceptable reasons. The problem I see… -she felt her heart sinking with these words… her plan could fail.- is that we have many aspirants and we can accept only one every year… There are four trials that you should make. Do you dare to continue?.-

Her glance and agreement convinced Treville of her comitment.

- The trials will begin in one month. You are one of the last arriving this year… Prepare yourself, you have very little time.-

Larthis stood up and shook Treville's hand.

When exiting the headquarters, she mounted her horse and left with her heart full of joy. The life's mission of her brother, to become a musketeer, was beginning to come true.

She only had to train and find out which were the trials she will have to accomplish.

  



	2. Four trials

She was facing her third trial, her knees threatening her with bending at any moment and her nerves were shaking. The swordplay trial had been very easy due the special training her brother gave in the past and the trial in which she had to be fast and to avoid capture had been a very good impression for her behalf.

  


Now she had to face the swimming trial.

  


She made the task more difficult to hide her secret. She walked to the shore of the lake, and watched her competitors. Their clothes were carefully placed at their sides and were only waiting for her.

  


Larthis took of her hat and cloak and placed them aside, then she took her back sword and carefully put it on top of the cloack. She walked to the shore and took her place.

  


Many whispers sounded. A musketeer got near her.

  


- You must take off your clothing to perform this trial.-

  


Larthis took a letter from her shirt and gave it to him. The musketeer read it quickly and returned back.

  


Another musketeer read the letter aloud.

  


_" By means of this letter, I authorize the novice Larthis to perform this trial with his sword and clothing. The reasons given by him were convincing. He will face the trial like facing real battle._

_Treville."_

  


After reading the message, the musketeers gave the beginning signal.

  


Since the first moment, Larthis sank, exiting to the surface only to breathe. The other aspirants, free from the extra weight of clothes and steel, advanced quickly.

  


Amazingly, in a short time, Larthis headed the trial, and was the first one to reach the finish line, drawing her sword and placing it's tip on the ground.

  


The musketeers cheered loudly the victory and went to the tired young one.

  


- Larthis, that was a magnificent task you performed.- She looked the musketeer that spoke. He outstanded with other two from the rest of the guards, and was the one who made more efforts to learn the hand language she used to talk.

  


Unable to smile because of the exhaustion, she only answered the compliment.

  


_" Thank you Athos"_

  


She walked to the opposite shore to gather her things. She waved goodbye and mounted her horse to leave. Once she lost the sight of the place she closed her eyes and let her horse guide her. Only one trial left.

  


******************************************************************************************************************

  


This might be the hardest trial of all. She had to show her horseback riding abilities.

  


It would be a difficult test, not for her, but for her horse.

  


- You must run the best race of your life.- she told it while putting the saddle.- There are many obstacles and is a long way.- She finished saddling it and patted its snout.- Could you do it?.-

  


The horse nodded several times. Larthis, encouraged by this reaction, put on her hat and mounted.

  


When arriving to the trial field, she saw that there were many aspirants that hadn't arrived yet.

  


- Ready for the last trial?.-

  


She turned around slowly after recognizing the voice. She nodded calmly.

  


- Many still have to arrive. Would you come with us for a while?.-

  


Larthis thought deeply her answer, shouldn't arrive late to the trial. The musketeer calmed her.

  


- Athos and Porthos are right there. We won't retire from the field. Alright Larthis?.-

  


She finally agreed. She started walking while she thought about her friendship with those musketeers. A short while after beginning her training, she established a close friendship with them, and found later that no one could have done it before. She returned to reality, they arrived. Athos smiled friendly and Porthos crossed his arms with an attitude that revealed that he had been joking.

  


- Diplomacy failed, Aramis?.-

  


He smiled and nodded slightly. Larthis turned to see her horse impatiently. The musketeers noticed that and began talking.

  


- Easy lad. We never met an aspirant like you before.- Larthis felt nervous and tense with those words... Certainly, they never saw a female aspirant. Athos continued speaking without noticing her reaction.- Three trials accomplished with the best results... You will have to fight again if you finish the last place today.- Porthos began laughing when seeing the furious glance of Larthis. Aramis, noticing Athos mistake, tried to mend the situation.

  


- That is impossible, many never finish this trial.-

  


Everyone's glance turned too serious.

  


_"What happens?"_

  


Porthos answered in a very low voice.

  


- There are always troubles in this trials... riders are thrown off their horses, some take out their swords from the beginning... and two years ago, the leading aspirant was shot... from the back.-

  


Aramis lowered his sight and Athos put his hand on her shoulder.

  


- This is the first time we aprecciate an aspirant, Larthis...- he kept silence for a moment. It seemed that it was difficult to say what followed.- so we have decided to protect you during this trial.-

  


Aramis looked up again and finished.

  


- But you will have to do your best effort and win. We won't help you if you don't.-

  


Larthis smiled confidently.

  


_" Don't worry. I will win."_

  


She turned back to her horse. The three friends watched her leave.

  


- How many joined Athos?.-

  


He saw his companions briefly and spoke in a very low voice.

  


- All...-

  


They kept silence... Any comentary was out of place at that moment... no one had ever trusted an aspirant in such a way... he could not fail to them.

  


The rest of the aspirants arrived. All the musketeers dispersed and hide along the racing road.

  


Only this trail was left.  



	3. Mision suceeded

She got an emergency call. She galloped at full speed towards the musketeers headquarters and asked herself at the same time the reason for that call. Almost a year ago she passed her trials and everything worked alright. The last task was difficult, but she did what she must, put her best effort and won.

  


When arriving at the headquarters, silence filled the place completely. No one known appeared to be there, so she dismounted and entered. Athos was waiting anxiously at Treville's office.

  


- Larthis, I'm glad that you could come so quickly.- even if the words were of a greeting tune, his face was tense. The eyes of the young one were enough to carry a doubt.

  


- Everyone else is with Treville. The King has called us.-

  


Before Athos could notice, Larthis ran back to her horse and mounted. Fortunately, the musketeer had his horse near too and reached her in a short time.

  


When they arrived at the palace, they found Porthos walking restlessly with a preocupied face. Larthis touched his shoulder, and Athos made an agreement sign.

  


- Let's go... everyone else is inside.-

  


They quickly traveled through several corridors until they reached a huge double door. The musketeers took off their hats, Larthis followed their example, and placed behind her.

  


She, a little confused, remembered the call and opened the door.

  


- Walk towards Treville, Larthis. We will follow you.-

  


Larthis nodded. Aramis walked aside of Porthos, and the small group walked ahead. After a brief moment, she saw him standing aside of the king. She stopped and kneeled,as the law indicated, while her mind whirled in confusion.

  


Everything was too strange... if it was an emergency call, why was everyone in silence? Why Treville wasn't arguing with the monarch or the musketeers?... Why Athos, Porthos and Aramis were behind her?... Were they forming some kind of escort?... and if it was like that... what for?... for?...

  


A shiver ran down her spine. She lifted her face towards Treville, who understood the surprise in her eyes, and smiled. The girl lowered her head again. A whirlwind ran inside her, confusing so many emotions, that could not decide which face first.

  


The honor escort raised and stepped aside, beginning the ceremony. Treville stepped foward and the king stood up. The musketeers unsheated their swords and saluted.

  


- Aspirant Larthis.- the girl managed at last to control her emotions, the king was speaking.- you have acomplished the selection trials and your work in your training and misions has been outstanding. The musketeers are proud to let you join their ranks.-

  


Treville talked next.

  


- Larthis... do you swear to protect the King and France, even at the cost of your own life?-

  


_"I swear it"_

  


- Larthis.- the king spoke again.- surrender your sword.-

  


She took out both swords and gave them to the monarch. He looked a little disconcerted, but took them and placed both swords at her shoulders.

  


Larthis, seized by the emotion, couldn't hear the king's words, nor notice when her three companions put her dresscoat. When she listened the order to stand up, saw Athos giving her swords back and then turned completely to watch the musketeers... and realized that was one of them.

  


After that, she could only remember confusion... She exited the palace to receive the congratulations of all her new companions. Between all that confusion an image took form in her mind, making her forget everything else. With that light in her mind, she mounted her horse and galloped away, being followed far behind by Athos, who was the only one with his horse near.

  


**************************  
  


After a long ride and several hours later he could find Larthis' horse tied to a tree. He dismounted and tied his own horse to that tree, and began searching for Larthis.

  


After a while he reached a clearing where he found Larthis kneeling at a pile of rocks, aparently praying. When he aproached, he could read a wooden sign that was at the middle of the rocks.

  


_"To Yves:_

_You were a man of honor whose life was cut out by the unjustice of a village._

_Your example and memory will live forever."_

  


Athos got nearer and saw a second wooden sign.

  


_"I have acomplished your mision. Brother, rest in peace._

_Larthis"_

  


Moved by this words, Athos put his hand on the shoulder of the young one. She raised her sight and walked to the forest.

  


- Which was his mision?.-

  


Larthis stopped and answered with sadness marked in her face.

  


_"To become a musketeer and serve the King."_

  


Athos, with many questions arising in his mind, tried to talk with her.

  


- And if that was his mision... which one is yours?.-

  


Larthis thought a brief moment before walking again.

  


_"At the beginning, it was to become a trustful person in France. Now also, is to become a musketeer."_

  


Athos could only recognize the sincerity of this words, that were more marked by the loneliness in her eyes.

  


- Was he truly a great man?.-

  


_"Never existed a juster man... I follow his example in every moment."_

  


The musketeer percieved the depression threatening over Larthis, and only could ask one more thing before mounting and returning to the headquarters.

  


- When did it happen?.-

  


_" Two days before I arrived with all of you.."_

  


Athos saw the last words in hands of Larthis, and both rode in silence.

  


_"... a year ago."_  



	4. Forbidden duels

After a long time passed, Larthis managed to acomplish her own mission. She was the most trustful musketeer of Treville and became the queen's personal messenger. The musketeers already understood her hand languaje, so Larthis could make special signs ans whistlings that meant complete phrases.

  


She even had small privileges that no one could understand, but that were explained convincingly: becuse of an honorÂ  promise, she had forbidden to take off her hat in public, what meant a problem when being with the King.

  


Fortunately, the monarch, with help from the queen, found another way of showing respect that seemed acceptable. From that moment, she had to lay her swords and gloves in front of the king.

  


The most strange thing about that, was that it turned out to be incredibly useful, when someone tried to attack the king and instead of facing his victim, Larthis reacted with such quickness, that the murderer faced a musketeer.

  


- Athos, I have something to ask from you.-

  


He returned to reality. Porthos was in front of him with nervous attitude.

  


- I had to talk with you too, a young man challenged me to a duel.-

  


Porthos changed his face to a surprised one.

  


- That is strange, me too... a reckless boy... and gascon.-

  


This time, it wasÂ  Athos who showed surprise. Before he could speak, Aramis arrived.

  


- Gentlemen, a reckless boy challenged me to a duel and I need witnesses.-

  


The other two musketeers watched him stunned. Aramis, confused, decided to explain a little more.

  


- I donÂ´t know why are you staring like that... he is a young gasconÂ  named D'Artagnan...-

  


- He challenged you too!-

  


- It can't be possible that he challenged the three of us at the same time...-

  


The sound of a cloak behind them made them notice the person behind.

  


They turned to see Larthis laughing silently. Obviously, the laughter was so strong that she had to support in the wall. Everyone, ashamed by such a ridiculous situation, broke in outbursts of laughter... they had plenty of time, the duels would begin at midnight.

  


***

  


It was time... Everything was in calm. A young man was walking nervously at the same time that he was watching the road.

He heard the galloping of horses. He approached to his own horse and took out his sword. He placed it in his belt and stood at the middle of the road, arms crossed and challenging attitude.

  


The four riders arrived and dismounted.

  


- You arrive on time.- he said coldly.

  


- You are bold, boy.- began Porthos.- or too stupid by challenging the three of us.-

  


Athos unsheated his sword and interrupted his friend.

  


- Bold or stupid, it doesn't matter now. This boy has challenged us.-

  


Both began dueling while the other musketeers watched, Aramis and Porthos at both sides of the road and Larthis from the branches of a tree.

  


A whistling from Larthis alerted the watchers. Trouble were getting close.

  


The fighters were stopped by Larthis, who stood between them.

  


- Stand aside!- yelled the young gascon.

  


As answer, Larthis turned and stanched his sword while she repeated the whistling. Athos understood.

  


- The Cardinal's guards are getting close.-

  


Aramis continued explaining, at the same time that Larthis gave his sword back.

  


- The duels are forbidden by the law.-

  


In spite of their quickness hidding any dueling signs, the guards arrived on time to catch them.

  


- So... you were dueling...- the leader of the group oustanded by his black clothes and the patch covering his left eye.- You are all under arrest by command of Cardinal Richelieu.-

  


Porthos answered sarcastically while the rest unsheated their swords.

  


The young one stood at the rear, watching confused.

  


- Of course we will go, Roquefort... But you will have to drag us. Wasn't your name the one of a stinky cheese?-

  


- Molded, Porthos.-

  


The one called Roquefort, enraged with Athos' words.

  


- Attack!.-

  


The battle began in unequal circumstances... twenty guards against four musketeers and a spectator.

  


The young gascon, without understanding what he saw, just kept standing beside his horse.

  


Aramis, when finishing with one of his opponents, got near and yelled to him to go away. Only a few seconds were needed for the battle to become even, for the musketeers terms, sixteen against five.

  


In a moment of the battle, D'Artagnan was fighting two guards, without noticing anything around him. At his back he heard a cry of pain. He turned briefly and saw a guard that was going to attack him by the back. In an instant that seemed eternal, he saw how the guard fell, slashed by the sword of the only musketeer he didn't have problems with.

  


He didn't think of anything else, the battle would conclude soon.

  


***

  


They were in silence for around an hour... They were fixing the bodies of the guards while Aramis prayed for each one of them.

  


- You fought bravely boy.- Athos put his hand on his shoulder to remark his phrase.

  


- You didn't have to fight with us, but you joined at a difficult moment.-

  


The young gascon, embarrased, observed the four musketeers. Larthis made a sign with both arms and Athos translated it.

  


- What are you doing in Paris?-

  


- I came to join the musketeers of the king.-

  


Porthos, with ironic tone, spoke.

  


- You had a good beginning then... your first day and already fought the guards of the Cardinal. It has been a long night and I'm thirsty. Let's go.-

  


They were mounting their horses when they heard the angry shout of the young one.

  


- I have expressed my gratitude! A gentleman should answer!-

  


The three friends dismounted and got near them to save their companion.

  


- You will answer me now or with a challenge!-

  


- Easy D'Artagnan! Larthis can't speak. Just answered with the hands.-

  


The young man blushed.

  


- I'm sorry.- saw Larthis' hands and raised a doubtful glance.

  


- Says that everyone begin the same way.-

  


They mounted their horses and went to a pub to eat. The next day, they introduced the young gascon with Treville before retiring to their own business.

  



	5. Revenge

He couldn't understand the political moves in Paris.

  


Because an unequal battle that they won, the king  had forbidden the musketeers to unsheath their swords for three days. He was free from that punishment... he wasn't a musketeer, but his new friends were affected by the constant attacks and mockery from the Cardinal's guards.

  


He exited the headquarters and walked home, that was only a rented room at an inn.

  


A pair of eyes watched him go... After making sure that no one was near, she wispered a few words.

  


- You're right D'Artagnan... we are in danger.-

  


She looked for Athos to tell him an important decision. She found him sunken in a deep silence. She touched his arm to atract his attention.

  


- What's happening Larthis?-

  


_" I will dissapear for three days"_

  


The musketeer stood up quickly because of the surprise.

  


_" The guards will surely are going to use the opportunity to take revenge... I'm the most vulnerable musketeer."_

  


Athos nodded.

  


- I understand... you can't keep a combat hand to hand with several opponents... good bye.-

  


She turned and quickly got out from the headquarters. She had to find quickly a refuge... she was really vulnerable.

  


***

  


She was almost reaching a bridge... Three guards were following her.

  


- Why don't you stop? Are you too important to look at a few guards?-

  


Larthis quickened her step... she would reach home soon... and hide.

  


When she was at the middle of the bridge another group of guards closed her way. Larthis freezed and saw both sides of the bridge. The guards were getting nearer.

  


- Look who we have here.- the sarcastic tone made her nervous.- the must trusted man of Treville and the queen...-

  


She couldn't wait anymore. She climbed the side of the bridge and jumped over the guards... she didn't turned around to see them, instead she began to run to escape. She heard the guards chasing her.

  


They were six against her... unarmed...

  



	6. Attacked!

They walked calmly towards a pub to forget the problems of the day.

  


They suddenly stopped after noticing a great amount of people in an alley. One of the members of the group, taking advantage of his size and strenght, opened a way to discover the cause.

  


When he reached the center he was stunned. He delayed a few seconds in react and call the rest of the group. After dispersing the people they targeted in their objective... A musketeer had been attacked and was apparently dead.

  


- Who is him Athos?.- asked one of them while taking out a religion book.

  


The alluded one moved the body and uncovered the face that was hidden by the cloak.

  


All of them, astonished, kept silence for a long time.

  


-... Larthis...-

  


Athos took her hat and placed it securely before admiting anyone else getting near. The giant aproached and raised the body.

  


- Athos, Aramis... I swear that the guards will pay for this...- Aramis placed two fingers on her neck. A shadow of relief crossed his face.

  


- Easy Porthos... he is still alive...-

  


They decided not to waste any more time. They took Larthis with someone who could save her life.

  


Athos remained in the alley, kneeled at the place where the musketeer had lain. He extended his hand and barely touched a small pool of blood. Fury invaded him, and he whispered at the same time he discharged a punch at the ground.

  


- They will pay... damn it!... I should have gone with you... Larthis...- covered his eyes with a hand. She didn't knew that he had discovered her secret a long time ago and kept silence... He knew that it was an unequal fight at every moment...

  


- Shouldn't have left her alone...-

  


He tried to calm and hurried to reach his companions and try to mantain safe her secret.

  


***

  


Two days passed. The king had been informed of the attack and raised the punishment from the musketeers. Larthis was alive and recovering at a room at the headquarters. She was healing quickly, but couldn't communicate with her hands.

  


She had several injuries, being most important her two arms broken and a leg serioulsy wounded. Her weakness was due to blood lost she had almost to be attended like a child.

  


D'Artagnan was still trying to learn the hand language of Larthis, spending with her the most time possible. This situation helped Treville to avoid setting guards.

  


The guards of the Cardinal had to be very careful to avoid the anger of the musketeers. The gascon couldn't understand why such reaction among his friends... how could one single person could be the source of so many reactions.

  


- D'Artagnan, it's your turn to rest. I cover you.-

  


The young man turned and smiled to the musketter standing at the door.

  


- I'm not tired Athos. I can't still learn this lenguage and...-

  


A whistling that sounded like a bird song interrupted him. The gascon turned again, astonished.

  


- You still have to learn a lot about Larthis' language boy, no wonder why is our sentinel at campaign.-

  


D'Artagnan retired, defeated. Athos closed the door and sat beside Larthis.

  


- So he has improved. We hope that you can recover on time to see his trials.-

  


She whistled again. The musketeer nodded slightly.

  


- Yes, he's working hard...- he continued thinking for a while.- How long are you going to stay like this Larthis?.-

  


She answered again... Athos raised and went to the door.

  


- I'll get something to eat. You must be hungry.- He heard the affirmative whistling before going out of the room.

  


After closing the door his mood changed. The happiness that he was acting vanished and sadness appeared.

  


-Â  How long are you going to stay like this Larthis?.- he kept silence while walking near other musketeers, and continued asking to the air.- How long will you hide?... How long will you stay in secret?.-

  


He stopped in front of the door again. He put his thoughts aside and focused on her health. Only she could uncover her secret in front of everyone and until then... he should keep silence.

  



	7. The past

After several nights passed the musketeers calmed down a little. Slowly they began to forget the incident and everything went back to normal. Larthis was healing, and could already walk, but could't use her arms still.

  


D'Artagnan became part of the group quickly and was almost going to make his selection trials.

  


At that moment, they were walking to a pub, reviewing animatedly about the last fight with the guards.

  


- Boy, today you will drink with us... and we'll teach you some things that every musketeer must know.-

  


As answer, the gascon fixed his hat and smiled back at Porthos.

  


When opening the door they felt the warm air and heard the laughing and chatting of the place.

  


They entered and sat on a table in a corner. Larthis rested her back on the wall and Athos ordered the beer. She took her mug and lost herself in her mind, while the rest began chatting animatedly.

  


- What happens to him?-

  


Aramis placed his mug on the table and answered.

  


- He always gets lost in his thoughts. There is something in his past that always returns with the beer, he focus on it and we don't know what is it.-

  


Everybody drank in silence for a moment, looking at the waitresses. After a while longer, Porthos and Aramis insisted in giving D'Artagnan some lessons. Athos, discretely, rested his back on the same wall as Larthis.

  


- Yves?-

  


The woman opened her eyes and nodded sadly.

  


- You will have to go soon, won't you?-

  


Athos heard Larthis' answer and saw an opportunity to ask some questions.

  


- What happened to your parents?.- she knew she couldn't cry anymore. Since that day, she never saw them again.

  


The musketter heard her answer again. Larthis was falling into a depression that made it easier to get answers.

  


- What about your family? All your past is hidden within the shadows.-

  


She shouldn't say it, her family was very well known at the south of France... but she trusted him.

  


With a supreme effort she tried to move her arms. Athos stopped her.

  


- What are you trying to do?.-

  


Larthis waited for him to release her. She spoke with her hands, mostly for preparing them.

  


_"I trust you will keep the secret Athos. No one should know this."_

  


She took off her right glove. Athos didn't understand, but he had to recognize he had always been curious about the white bandage that covered her hand. Larthis couldn't move her hands anymore, the pain was too strong. She asked for his help to finish removing the bandage.

  


- My God...- the musketeer froze when he saw the blue and silver tatoo in her hand with the figure of a flying eagle. He slowly put the bandage again in her hand and covered it with the glove.

  


- Larthis... I didn't know... My God, Larthis!... How?...-

  


She spoke again with her hands in spite of the pain it caused.

  


_"Easy... I have been many years like this and never had any problems... I can't reveal it because of the health of my cousin."_

  


Athos nodded, however he was still in shock.

  


- You can't do it...for the queen.-

  


Both kept silence the rest of the night, each one deep in their own thoughts.

  


On the other side of the pub, only Aramis noticed what happened. He couldn't think of it too much, because the young gascon was getting troubles with Porthos' tactics. However, the question never abandoned his head... What was Larthis hidding in her right hand... that was capable of affecting Athos in such a way?  


  



	8. Revelation

Many other things happened... D'Artagnan succeeded the selection trials and have been already made a musketeer... They were at war and couldn't celebrate.

  


At that moment they were in the battle field, and she was at the camp. She closed her eyes for a second, and after a little sigh she stood up and prepared to atend another companion. She was in charge of the safety of the wounded.

  


She stopped in her way... The alarm sounded... She left her instruments on a table and unsheated her swords... she tried not to alarm the wounded unnecesarily. She got near some of them and indicated that she could need their help if they were attacked.

She moved all the beds, making a square where the most hurt were at the center and the light wounded were at the border. She gave swords to those ones to be the last weapon.

  


The alarm stopped... the calm returned to the camp slowly... Larthis understood the enemy's plan with a shiver. She heard steps out of the tent... She grabbed her swords firmly.

It was a cruel plan, but very effective... to send a small group to attack the wounded... Most of them surely couldn't defend, and that would surely lower the troops spirit...

  


She hide between the shadows and gave a little alert whistling. She didn't noticed any sound, but knew that her companions grabbed their swords to defend the rest of the wounded troop.

  


A figure entered slowly to the tent. After a brief looking inside he went out. She heard some murmurs, then ten men entered with unsheated swords prepared to kill.

  


Everything became confusion when their leader was killed by his victim's sword. Larthis left the shadows and began to fight... She barely saw some men to stand up and defeat the enemy...

  


Everything seemed too easy. She checked the whole camp to find any other surprise and returned. She placed the beds again where they were supposed to be and gave sleeping medicine to those who were awake to make them rest. Later, she moved the dead bodies of the enemy to a corner. It was almost dark, so the troop would arrive soon and decide what to do with them.

  


She heard a shot... her sight clouded... she managed to turn and barely see the dead hand to fall and release the gun that hit her by treason... after that... darkness...

  


***

  


They arrived after the tyring battle without worrying for the silence that covered the entire place. Four figures went apart from the main group to go to a specific tent.

  


They called for Larthis and didn't hear any answer... one of them entered and turned the lamp on. A brief glance was enough to raise the alarm for the troop.

  


By himself, he raised the lonely body that lain on the floor and went out.

  


- Boy, bring a medical bag and follow me.-

  


The soldier followed the order. The rest of the troop arrived and began to work on Treville's orders.

  



	9. Silence

He entered his own tent and placed the body on his bed.

  


He retired the cloak and swords and went away for some water. After returning he found the soldier placing the bag on the floor.

  


- Thank you... Now go back to the troop... and let nobody come here...-

  


The boy thought for a while and went away.

  


The musketeer closed perfectly his tent and focused on his work.

  


He found the bullet and felt relief when he saw that the injury wasn't bad... but there was too much blood loss.

  


He sighed before removing the uniform and began removing the cloth soaked with dried blood. 

  


The wound was bigger than he thought, but wasn't dangerous. He cleaned the zone carefully before closing his eyes and remove completely the shirt... the bandage remained firmly in its place, and then he used one of his own shirts to cover the bare body of Larthis.

  


When he opened his eyes, Athos sighed, relieved. He placed again her disguise.

  


- The time of truth has arrived. You will wake up soon Larthis... your secret must be freed.-

  


He seated on the floor and waited for the sunrise.

  


***

  


They defeated the enemy... she had to help the wounded... move the dead bodies away... silence... a shot behind her... and then pain... pain...

  


She woke up startled. Her breath was almost out with the pain at her ribs. She laid again to ease the pain.

  


The place looked familiar...

  


- Is good to see you awake.- Athos kneeled at her side.- you lost too much blood, but now you are safe.-

  


The woman felt the bandage and understood what he had done. The fear in her face moved her companion.

  


- Yes... I know Larthis....- a new sigh escaped from his lips while he stood up and looked at the ceiling.- How long will you remain in secret?.-

  


She closed her eyes... if he already knew her secret, it was no use keeping silence anymore.

  


Athos saw the tears in her eyes.

  


- Don't cry... you have been strong for many years...-

  


- If they know what I am... I could no longer be...- her voice, affected by so many years of silence, was replaced by a soft sobbing. Athos hugged her.

  


- Larthis... How could you keep silence for so long?.-

  


Unable to speak, Larthis whistled.

  


_"No one should note my voice."_

  


- I understand... You keep many secrets... but they should be a terrible burden...-

  


-But they can be held... with love... the love that requires that silence...-

  


- You can't keep silence forever... you had luck that I healed you... because I already knew it.-

  


Her astonished eyes made him reveal how he discovered everything.

  


- I remember a woman... a masquerade. Her red hair combining with her blue dress, and the mask she wore couldn't hide her eyes in the darkness. I saw her at the distance, but just enough time for never forgetting her.-

  


The musketeer took off his hat and kept glancing to the air in silence. After a while he continued.

  


- After you joined us, I saw her again in my dreams... the same height, the same eyes... the same shade of red in the hair... At the beginning I thought it was impossible and tried to forget it... but I couldn't... Finally I went back to your village and discovered that Yves never had a brother... but a younger sister...-

  


- Why you kept silence?.- Larthis sat. Her hat was on a side, letting free the hair that Athos admired. He answered with absent mind.

  


- That dream still haunts me every night, but sometimes it switches the blue dress for the musketeers dresscoat... I see you riding on your horse with your hair loose with the wind... I don't know why I kept silence... I don't know...-

  


The woman sank her head.

  


- Thank you Athos... I guess I'll have to surrender my swords and leave... from here...-

  


- I don't think you should flee.- His eyes turned to ice.- You have served loyally to the king for many years and you shouldn't end like this... I believe you should face a trial.-

  


Blood froze in her veins.

  


- Athos... no... please...-

  


- I don't see any other way. I'm going for Treville.-

  


The musketeer headed for the door. Before going out he heard her again.

  


- Bring the boys too...-

  


***

  


The six remained in silence. Four confused by the urgency of the call, one serious and the last one downhearted.

  


- Athos, I think you should tell us why you have called us.- The alluded one didn't change his attitude.

  


- It's not me who should say it.-

  


Larthis felt like the world sank at her feet. She stood up and retired her hat. Her hair fell through her back, leaving astonished her companions.

  


- Larthis... what's the meaning...-

  


- I request the trial of the King, sir.-

  


Everyone got speechless. Larthis gathered all her courage and finished her phrase. Athos was surprised for the strenght that she showed.

  


- I have kept a great secret, but greater has been my service and loyalty to France... so I request the trial.-  


  



	10. The trial

The moment arrived. The double door would open in any second and she would have to explain everything. Inside, her case was being exposed to all the musketeers and the probable punishments that could be applied.

  


The door opened. She felt how her feet moved inside, walking with steady step, and broken soul. She arrived in front of the king and the queen, took off her hat and kneeled. The low whispering kept her uneasy the whole time.

  


- Musketeer Larthis, your case has been exposed and now it's time for you defense. Why you joined the ranks of the musketeers, in spite of your condition?.-

  


Treville's voice was cold and hard as steel. Gathering all her courage to hide her weakness, Larthis raised her sight and began.

  


- I made an oath of honor.-

  


- Explain that oath.-

  


- My older brother and I swore that our life missions would be acomplished while one of us still lived. I must acomplish that mission in spite of everything and at any cost.-

  


The whispers began again.

  


- Where is that brother?.-

  


- You will find his tomb at 400 km south of Paris... he was murdered by treason several years ago.-

  


The whispering stopped. Treville's expression softened a little.

  


- So he died and you are doing his task. You have lied to us in many things during this years... How can you explain this?.-

  


- Yes, sir... I hide being a woman to acomplish my oath. My silence is due to the same reason... and the silence about my past is to protect the health of her Majesty, the queen.-

  


The whispering began again. The queen, until that moment quiet, raised.

  


- Musketeer Larthis, I thank you for your concern. I ask you to reveal your past.-

  


Larthis sank her head. This moment would be very difficult for both.

  


- As you wish, your Majesty...- her voice failed. She knew it would be very difficult. She took off her gloves in silence and removed the white bandage of her hand.

  


The queen's face changed to become the most terrorized expression that no one could imagine. Larthis kept silence when the queen fell on her knees crying desperately. She felt tears falling from her eyes too.

  


- I'm sorry...-

  


The queen's maids took her away. The reactions in the room were very different.

  


- Explain what happened.-

  


The musketeer took some seconds before raising her head again.

  


- The mark that I have in my hand showed her a fact that kept her preocupied for a long time... The only family she had in France died.- her voice broke for a second.- And I'm the bearer of such news... because I'm the last survivor... of them...-

  


She sank her head again. She had no more to say... it was now only time to wait.

  


The king raised.

  


- Musketeer Larthis, surrender your swords and wait outside the hall.-

  


She did as she was told.

  


When the doors closed she couldn't hold her tears anymore... Her world was shattering slowly...

  


***

  


Several hours passed. When the doors opened again she felt like almost fainting. The final hour arrived...

  


She headed to the throne and kneeled again.

  


- The trial has concluded. The veredict will be set by the musketeers.-

  


The king sat.

  


Larthis stood up and turned to face the musketeers. Silence took over the place. No one moved. The woman closed her eyes as her last effort to control her emotions.

  


She heard a sound of unsheating steel. She opened her eyes and saw Athos placing his sword at her feet. A low whisper raised again. Larthis closed her eyes and decided to wait before opening them again.

  


The sound of several more swords told her the veredict form: the swords in front of the throne were a sign of aproval, and the swords at the door were a sign of condemn.

  


The whispering ceased.

  


- The musketeers have spoken.-

  


Larthis remained with her eyes closed, afraid to know the result.

  


- Musketeers of the King! Recover your swords!.-

  


The noise took less time, while she remained in darkenss.

  


When silence took over the place again, she opened her eyes. Everyone were serious... in their faces nothing could be seen. She felt her strenght to fail again.

  


- The case is closed...- Larthis turned again and kneeled.- the musketeers have decided, by the reasons and proofs given here, that the woman Larthis can be one of them.-

  


The king gave her swords back and sat again, smiling.

  


For the second time, Larthis didn't knew what emotion to set free. She stood up and turned to see her friends.

  


- Thank you...-

  


The men broke the formation and carried her on arms to celebrate the end of the trial. They went outside, and she couldn't say anymore where were the ground or the sky.

  


A little behind, a musketeer followed them with a smile. Larthis succeded in both missions by herself, and she would surely be happy.

  


- Athos, join the party!.-

  


Instead of listening, he stopped.

  


- Musketeers of the King!.- everyone paid attention.

  


- One for all!...-

  


Joy invaded everyone. Larthis was thrown to the sky again at the same time the answer raised.

  


- ... and all for one!.-

  



End file.
